Throwing Plates
by E. Flowers
Summary: "You ran?" she asked, eyebrows raised.  "Not exactly, but yeah." I said, shrugging lightly. She smacked me on the back of my head.


**Throwing Plates**

"Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?" I yelled at her. I ran my fingers through my hair as Penelope tried to come up with a comeback.

"How am I stupid? You're the one that can't tell his left from his fucking right!" Penelope screamed, her voice cracking. She was cussing. She only did that when she was fuming, and obviously now. I had forgotten what we were fighting about but I didn't give a shit. She was getting on my last nerve and I just wanted to punch a wall from how angry I was. Her fists were clenched by her sides, her knuckles turning white.

"Well, I'm not the one prancing around like a fucking own the entire world!" I yelled. Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes clouded with tears. It pained to see her hurt but I was too angry to care. Instead of answering me, she let out a blood-curdling scream and nearest thing, which happened to be a ceramic vase. She grabbed it and threw in my general direction. I dodged it just before it hit my shoulder. She screamed even louder and stomped towards the kitchen. I followed her, which was probably the worst decision I had ever made. Penelope was standing next to a counter with a dozen plates in her hand. She threw them at me, one at a time. I managed to dodge most of them put one of them hit my shoulder I clutched at in pain and my head was spinning when I felt blood seeping onto my hand. I heard Penelope gasp and run towards me no more plates in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she said softly, reaching towards my shoulder, pulling back when I winced.

"No! A fucking plate just went through my shoulder." I walked to the bathroom, cleaning the cut then wrapping it in gauze.

"Well, I was angry." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And that's a perfect excuse." I mumbled. She shot me an icy glare.

"You're the one that accused me of cheating on you when I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. I clenched my fists tightly. When Penelope looked down at my hands, I saw a flash of fear in her brown eyes. I unclenched my fists and marched towards the front door. I could hear Penelope trying to catch up with me.

"Where are you going?" her voice was soft, nothing like it was a few moments ago.

"Out." I opened the door and right before it slammed closed I could hear her whisper "Don't."

I was at the Cloverdilly, a beer in front of me but it was untouched. I kept thinking about Penelope. Would she be mad or would she have calmed down? The way she had whispered that word, it was like she was scared. I let out a frustrated groan and ran my fingers through my hair.

I heard the door open followed by Annie's familiar voice. She was talking about whether or not she should take a vacation off of work. I drowned out her voice until I heard her say my name.

"What's up with you?" she asked after getting my attention.

"I got into a fight with Penelope."

"I'm not gonna nose into your love life, but what happened?" she asked, resting her chin on her hands.

"We got into a fight, she threw a vase and a few plates at me and I got out." I explained briefly. She was looking at me like I was the stupidest thing in the world.

"What?"

"You ran?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not exactly, but yeah." I said, shrugging lightly. She smacked me on the back of my head.

"Hey!" I said, rubbing my head.

"You idiot!" she yelled, which seemed to be happening a lot lately. "Don't you know that's her worst fear!"

"What?"

"She's been watching men run away from her all her life and when she thinks she's found the one that won't, you go and run!" she yelled which seemed to attract the few people in the bar.

I hadn't really thought of it, but Annie was right. It was a stupid thing to do. Even though I was mad at her, I still loved her. I got out of my chair and smiled at Annie.

"Thanks." I said before I headed towards the door.

I opened the door quietly and closed it behind me. I took of my shoes and went to look for Penelope. I heard quiet sounds from the stairs I found her. She was sitting on the stairs, her knees to her chest and her head buried in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking and I could hear her sobbing. It broke my heart to see her like this. I took the few steps towards her and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her closer to me. She froze before she sniffled and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. There were twin trails running down her cheeks.

"Johnny?" She whispered. She rested a hand on my neck, as if she was checking if I was really there. I nodded slightly and smiled. She let out a sob before throwing her arms around my neck and sobbing into my shirt. I rubbed her back gently, occasionally whispering, "I'm sorry," into her hair.

After a few minutes of her crying, she looked up at me smiled. She leaned up and kissed me lightly and pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry I ran and I'm sorry that I thought you were cheating on me." I said, rubbing circles on her back. She smiled.

"I'm sorry I threw a plate ate you." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
